A human digestive system consists of several different organs including esophagus, stomach, small intestine (i.e., duodenum, jejunum, and ileum) and colon. To date, various endoscopic methods such as gastroscopy and push enteroscopy colonoscopy have been used to visualize the human digestive system as a diagnostic tool. The prior art methods, however, do not visualize small intestine so as to fulfill the requirement to provide a precise diagnostic test.
One approach proposed to address the problem was to use Wireless Capsule Endoscopy (WCE), which integrates wireless transmission with image and video technology. In particular, WCE employs a small capsule (e.g., 11 mm in diameter and 24 mm in length). The small capsule includes a light emitting diode (LED) and a micro camera. The LED illuminates the luminal surface of a gut and the micro camera detects and sends images via wireless transmission to a receiver worn by a patient. The transmitted image data is transferred to a computer and specialists interpret the data for diagnostic purposes.
WCE, however, has drawbacks in that it takes long to read and interpret video images and it produces false-positive and/or false-negative errors.
There is thus a need for a new method and system for processing visual images of a digestive system more accurately, efficiently and conveniently.
The above information disclosed in this Background Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.